


just say yes

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Silly, but cute?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: “It’s not that hard, you know.” Sergei said, putting his phone down, and Javi gaped “Just drop on one knee and ask the damn question. He will say yes, right?”aka Javi wants to propose but it's not that easy





	just say yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverDoesntExist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/gifts).



> Late happy birthday for one very special and amazing person, I hope you will enjoy it, Ily ❤️  
> (also I'm sorry for the dumbest title ever)

“Stop pacing around, you’re giving me anxiety.” Sergei said from where he was sitting on the bed, eyes glued to the screen of his phone “Sit down, chill out.”

“Chill out?” Javi screeched, deeply offended “CHILL OUT?!”

“Exactly.” the Russian said, unmoved “You’re creating the problem yourself.”

“Oh, so sorry that my relationship causes you so much trouble.” Javi stated sarcastically, but was cut off by a pillow landing on his face.

“It’s not that hard, you know.” Sergei said, putting his phone down, while Javi gaped “Just drop on one knee and ask the damn question. He will say yes, right?”

“Well, I think so.” Javi muttered, hugging the pillow and looking at his friend “But what if it’s a… wrong moment?”

“Why wrong, the competition just ended, he’s in a good mood-”

“No, I mean-” Javi made his way to the bed and sat down “Maybe it’s a wrong moment in his career, maybe I should wait, not distract him…”

"Distract him? My man, you've been dating for ages now, you're serious about each other, what is distracting about a proposal? He has some time till his next competition, right? And maybe it would actually fuel him a bit?"

"You might be right." Javi sighed, flopping on his back and staring at the ceiling "But-" 

"Don't but me, you came all the way over here, you can't chicken out now." 

"But it's so stressful!" Javi whined "You know I'm bad with words!" 

"Mhhh." Sergei muttered and when Javi looked at him he saw him texting. 

"Seriously, you're the worst friend ever." Javi complained, earning himself an unimpressed look. 

"Shut up, I just called for backup." 

"Backup?" Javi asked, confused, and Sergei only grinned in response. 

The mystery was solved five minute later when Javi opened the door and saw Misha smiling at him gently. 

Oh. Well that could work. 

"Just like that?" Javi asked with disbelief and Misha shrugged, smiling sheepishly. 

"Just like that. It's not that hard, really, just make sure to do it someplace private, so your chosen one feels comfortable." he said and then tilted his head, eyes shining with interest, but whatever he wanted to ask about, he chose not to. Which was pretty nice, even though Javi suspected that he was really curious. Well, he also suspected that more people would learn about him and Yuzu too, but he wanted to keep it a secret as long as he could. 

"Thank you so much." Javi smiled "And by the Way, congrats for the medal, you were awesome."

"Thanks." Misha smiled sheepishly "And good luck to you. It will be fine, just don't panic."

"Yeah." Javi nodded with determination "I think I can do it." 

Javi couldn’t do it. 

He clutched his glass of water, wishing it was vodka or something, but he didn't want to get drunk that night. It hadn't been a problem to get an invite for the closing banquet, the organizators pretty happy to grant him access in exchange for some interviews and a lot of smiley photos. 

So now Javi was there, huddled by the table that originally was assigned to team Japan, but now was a colorful mix, and of course Yuzu wasn't there. Javi raised his head and gloomily looked across the room where his boyfriend was talking to some officials. And of course, like everytime he was looking at Yuzu, Javi felt butterflies in his stomach, and a wave of overwhelming fondness when saw that horrible, way too big suit.

Damn, he loved that man so much. 

And he was going to propose to him. 

Oh God. 

"Fuck it." Javi mumbled, putting his water away and reaching for the bottle of vodka, or whatever that was "One shot never killed anyone." 

Three shots later he was still feeling pretty good. Still stressed beyond belief, but at least he everything was warm and fuzzy, and he figured out that maybe three shots more and he would be able to actually freaking propose-

"Hey, slow down, Romeo." Sergei said, dropping on the chair next to him "I feel like this is not what you are supposed to be doing now." 

"I'm gaining courage." Javi announced, raising the glass to his lips but Sergei took it out of his hand, giving him an unimpressed look as he emptied the glass. 

"Thief." Javi mumbled and Sergei sighed deeply. 

"What's going on? Changing plans?" 

"I don't know!" Javi whined dramatically "I didn't even have an opportunity to talk to him, he's so busy? Also, did you see how pretty he looks today, even in this horrendous suit?" 

"So attractive." Sergei agreed, rolling his eyes as he handed Javi the glass, now filled again "Here, have this great cocktail made of water." 

Javi pouted a little but drank it dutifully, and after a moment the fuzzy feeling started fading away. 

"Just look at him." he sighed, pointing at Yuzu discreetly "He's so amazing and I'm just… me? How am I even supposed to-" 

"Javi." Sergei said sternly "Do you remember what I was telling you when we were dating?" 

"That I should take my clothes off?" 

"Dumbass." Sergei snorted, shaking his head "That you should believe in yourself more." 

"Yeah." Javi swallowed hard and Sergei grinned. 

"See! So get up, go drag your man out of here and, you know, get stuff done."

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Javi said, standing up and feeling a sudden surge of confidence "I'm going."

"That's the spirit!" 

Javi was surfing on a way of self- confidence as he strolled to Yuzu and smiled sweetly at the elderly woman he was talking to. 

"Excuse me, but can I steal him for a moment?" he asked and the lady smiled back "Thank you." he said, trying to be extra charming as he grabbed Yuzu's sleeve and basically dragged him out of the room. 

"Oh thank you." Yuzu breathed out when they stepped into an empty corridor "I was dying over there." 

"Well I'm here to save you." Javi chuckled, rubbing his wrist, and Yuzu's expression softened. He glanced around, making sure that no one was there, and he raised his head to steal a short kiss from Javi's lips. 

"You're the best." he muttered, moving his lips to Javi's cheek "You want to go somewhere more private?"

"That was my plan, actually."

They were holding hands as they walked towards an elevator and then into Yuzu's room, because of course he was having a place bigger than Javi's old Toronto apartment. He didn't have time to think about the size of Yuzu's room, because the moment they stepped inside Yuzu pressed him against the door, kissing him very enthusiastically. 

"You were drinking." he muttered after licking into Javi's mouth and Javi groaned, wrapping one arm around Yuzu's waist to pull him closer. 

"I was dying without you." he said, a bit dramatically, and Yuzu chuckled, pulling back a little. 

"Forgiven." he said generously "Will you stay for tonight?" 

"Well I hope I can, now that the competition is over?" 

Yuzu rolled his eyes but smiled, taking Javi's hand and tugging him towards the bed to sit down. 

"I'm so proud of you, you know?" Javi said, running his thumb over Yuzu's eyebrow "You were amazing." 

Yuzu shrugged, but his smile was please, and Javi's heart started beating really fast, and he decided that now or never. 

He took a deep breath and slid to the floor, sacrificing his really nice pants as he kneeled down in front of Yuzu, putting his hands on Yuzu's knees to keep himself steady. 

"What are you doing?" Yuzu asked, looking at him as if he was crazy, and Javi chuckled nervously. 

"I'm being very brave, I think." he swallowed hard and Yuzu blinked slowly, clearly confused "And I… God, I love you so much, you know?" 

"I love you too." Yuzu said softly, his hands covering Javi's, their fingers entwining. 

"And I'm such a lucky guy for it. And I just… I wanted to, uh, I wanted to ask if maybe… someday...if maybe you'd like to…" 

"Javi, you're freaking me out-" 

"I'm trying to propose to you, don't interrupt- oh fuck." Javi stuttered, realizing what he just said when Yuzu's eyes went comically wide and well, he screwed up. 

"Oh God." he whined, learning forward and hiding his face in Yuzu's knees, cursing himself, his stupid ideas and his stupid tongue. 

"Did you just… ask me to marry you?" Yuzu asked and Javi groaned. 

"Well I wanted to, but I kinda ruined it." 

A moment of silence, and then Yuzu exhaled deeply, his hand sliding into Javi's hair, stroking gently. 

"Hey." he muttered, tugging at one curl softly "Look up."

Javi did that, and was met with Yuzu's bright gaze, and his cheeks were burning. Yuzu learned forward, taking Javi's face in his hands and bringing their foreheads together. 

"You are very brave, Javi." he whispered "Braver than me." 

Then Yuzu kissed him, before Javi had a chance to say anything, but the fuzzy feeling was back, but that time even stronger and not caused by alcohol. 

"Is this-" he mumbled against Yuzu's lips and felt his wide, sweet smile. 

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Even though you didn't bring me a ring." 

"You don't like rings." 

"I would make an exception for you." Yuzu grinned, moving his hands to Javi's shoulders "Now come here. We have a lot of discuss." 

"Discuss?" Javi raised his eyebrows as he got on the bed, his heart beating in a fast, happy rhythm "Is this some code? Damn, I really hope it's a code-" 

"Well." Yuzu chuckled, climbing on Javi's lap to straddle him "You're just about to find out." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, don't hesitate to share your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
